powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Z Putty Patrollers
Lord Zedd's series of Putty Patrollers (referred as "Z Putty Patrollers" by fanatics, though never distinguished from last year's model in actual show dialogue) are a much stronger, nearly invulnerable form of basic troops. Background Upon arriving on the Moon and taking over the palace, one of Zedd's first orders of business was to replace the woefully inadequate Putty Patrollers previously used with a far enhanced breed. Created directly from Zedd's magic, these Putties were given life not by Finster's monster machine, but Zedd's own evil energies. These energies were infused directly into the Z emblem in their chest armor. The scope of this power was such that the Rangers, even having morphed, were unable to do any damage to the Putties in their first attack. Zedd's new army would surely have beaten the Rangers, if not for Jason Lee Scott's accidental discovery that striking the Z emblem disrupted their power and caused them to explode into pieces. Following this discovery, Zedd's Putties became, if anything, even less effective than Rita's, as it was theoretically possible to defeat a Putty with a single blow, rather than gradually beating them into submission over a protracted fight. Even when Zedd turned the Rangers into children during the episode "Rangers Back in Time", they could easily utilize this weakness by aiming a soccer ball at the Z emblem. Despite this, Zedd seemed unconcerned, or simply lacked imagination, and made no attempt to overcome this weakness. However, despite the common depiction of a super vulnerable weak point, the putty would often need to be struck multiple times with very hard blows in the Z in order to be defeated, as you can see with many fight scenes showing the putties getting hit and kicked in the Z without exploding. When not deployed to fight the rangers, two groups of Z-Putties (usually between 6 to 8 of them) could usually be found standing mindlessly at the edges of Zedd's chamber of command. The Putties were kept in use without any changes until the introduction of the Tenga Warriors. They later appeared with Zedd and Rita at the Cimmerian Planet in the Power Rangers in Space episode "From Out of Nowhere". They appear for the last time as part of Zedd and Rita's army in the Vica Galaxy during "Countdown to Destruction." One Z Putty was shown holding a man-sized replica of the Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode’s staff. They are destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave while Zedd and Rita are both purified. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Z Putty Patrollers were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Bridgett Riley *David Wald *Ed Neil *Akihiro Noguchi *Sophia Crawford *Tetsuji Hashimoto *Tadahiro Nakamura *Tatsuro Koike *Keiya Tabuchi *Hien Nguyen *Danny Stallcup *Tomoo Oe *Mer-Mer Chen Notes *The Z-Putties are the first American made foot soldiers without a Japanese counterpart appearing in Super Sentai. This trend would reappear with the Tenga Warriors, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers and Tyrannodrones. *In the Japanese dub, they are known as the Z-Golems. *The Z Putty Patrollers are the second Foot Soldiers who have the most of appearances. The first are their predecessors, the Putty Patrollers. See Also *Putty Patroller - The predecessors of the Z Putty Patrollers References de: Z Putties Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Evil Space Aliens